Garchomp VS Ruby Rose
Garchomp VS Ruby Rose is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 DISCLAIMER: MUSIC AND A DEX ENTRY FROM POKEMON SM IS USED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Description: Want to know what's cool? Scythes. What's cooler? Superpowered fighters that use them in some way. Interlude: Boomstick: The Boomstick is my favorite weapon of all time, pull the trigger and boom! They're dead. But my second favorite has to be the scythe. Wiz: The scythe takes years to learn, mastering every movement so you don't end up hurting yourself while fighting. Boomstick: But in the matter of a few years or even a few minutes, an individual can learn all the secrets to this badass weapon. Wiz: And to celebrate Pokemon's 20th Anniversary... Boomstick: Ruby Rose, the wielder of Crescent Rose and a Silver Eyed Warrior. Wiz: And Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Garchomp: Wiz: The Sinnoh Region is full of many pokemon big and small, docile or feral, and strong or weak. Based off the northernmost point of Japan, the Sinnoh region is a very cold region that is very religious, worshiping the god known as Arceus. Boomstick: But deep in a cave underneath Sinnoh's road for bikes, a small, shark-like pokemo ncan be found dwelling. This pokemon is Gible. Wiz: If you catch a Gible, then the process of training it to evolve will be a grueling task. Boomstick: At level 24, it evolves into Gabite, growing increasingly stronger and faster, able to deliver powerful blows while taking them. Wiz: And at level 48, Gabite will evolve into the Sinnoh region's pseudo legendary pokemon, Garchomp. Boomstick: Garchomp are viscous fighters, wildly swinging their arms around to hit their opponent, attempting to kill them. Oh, forgot to mention, Garchomp has SCYTHE HANDS. Maka Albarn eat your heart out, Nintendo did it before you did. Wiz: Garchomp are heavy hitters, one was shown being able to destroy large portions of a city with just a single attack. They're very fast too, as it can keep up with Pikachu, who in turn can react to its own attacks. Boomstick: Garchomp comes with its own assortment of moves, such as Take Down, Sand Tomb, Slash, Dragon Claw, Dig, Crunch, Dragon Rush, Dual Chop, Sandstorm, and Stone Edge. Wiz: Dragon Claw, Dual Chop, Stone Edge, Take Down, and Dragon Rush are all for brute force attacking the opponent. Sand Tomb is used to trap the opponents and to make sure they don't escape. Sandstorm whips up a sandstorm and causes complete mayhem on the battlefield. Boomstick: Garchomp is a ferocious fighter, some even being able to combat other pokemon without even being harmed. Wiz: Garchomp has been shown to keep up with Pikachu, has been shown to take hits from a Charizard and hit back just as hard, and has the stamina to keep up with more agile pokemon. Boomstick: But a whole new story is something called Mega Evolution. Through Mega Evolution, Garchomp becomes Mega Garchomp and gains new boosts and an appearance change. Wiz: Garchomp's arms become full scythes and it gets taller as a result, and the power that this thing delivers is intense. Boomstick: Mega Garchomp has higher Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense then its normal form, but on the downside it gets a tad slower. Wiz: And here comes the problems with Garchomp. Wild pokemon can't do well in fights unless it's against other wild pokemon, they need trainers to develop strategies. Garchomp also has a severe weakness to ice, and getting hit by a hard ice attack would really harm it. Boomstick: And upon Mega evolution, Garchomp loses speed AND, according to Mega Garchomp's dex entry in Sun and Moon, actually HARMS Garchomp and makes it way more savage. Wiz: But with the strength it has, Garchomp may chew out Ruby, physically. Ruby Rose: Wiz: The world of Vale is full of strange things. Humans with special powers, dark creatures that roam the forests and caves, criminal syndicates that seek to destroy humanity. Boomstick: What's stranger yet is the amount of fairy tales that are based off real things! You have the Maidens, a story that talks about some old fuck that is given a lesson by four sisters at a time and then he gives them powers. Wiz: Then there's the story of the Silver Eyed Warriors, warriors who would kill Grimm just by looking at them. The Silver Eyed Warrior gene has been passed down through the generations, and it has manifested into the form of a young girl named Ruby Rose. Boomstick: Ruby Rose was a girl aspiring to be a huntress like her mother and to kill Grimm, and everything was working out for her, hell, she even got into a high class school at a younger age because she held her own against a criminal by herself. Wiz: About a year later, the Vytal Tournament had started, and at the beginning of the one on one fights, disaster struck and the entirety of Team RWBY was split up. Boomstick: Ruby, after seeing her friend Pyrrha dying at the hands of Cinder, went into a fit of rage and her Silver Eyes activating, freezing the Grimm Dragon in place and turning Cinder into a mute while taking out one of her eyes. Wiz: Ruby Rose is skilled at her weapon, the Crescent Rose. Boomstick: The Crescent Rose's scythe mode is a red beauty that has been shown to slice through multiple Grimm like they were butter, she's even been able to cut through the giant Nevermore with ease! A giant bird that was capable of ramming into a tower and was FINE, mind you. But what's better than the scythe mode? The rifle mode. Wiz: This sniper rifle fires off your average bullets and a special type of explosive ammunition called Cross Clips, but the rifle mode can fire off dust rounds, fire rounds that burn, ice rounds that freeze, gravity rounds that give off more power, and electric rounds to paralyze. Boomstick: All humans and faunus in the world of Remnant have a special ability called a Semblance that helps them fight, and Ruby's increases her speed! Wiz: Zipping around the battlefield, Ruby slices and dices all in her path, and the recoil from the dust rounds only makes her go faster. Ruby has been shown to reach speeds of Mach 300, and has created a vacuum, pulling cars and people and Grimm with her as she runs. Boomstick: Ruby is also equipped with the Aura, a natural barrier all humans have that protect them from injuries. Aura can be used to heal, unlock the Auras of others, and can be used for offensive and/or defensive purposes. Wiz: However, expend TOO much of your Aura, and you can be put into a coma-like state. Boomstick: Ruby does have her faults. She's reckless, terrible at hand to hand combat, naive, impulsive, and can't fight against unpredictable foes. Wiz: But with her speed and knowledge, Ruby Rose may have what it takes to outwit her beast of a competition. Death Battle: Deep in the forest "C'mon, Ruby! The reports said the sounds were coming from over here!" "On my way!" It had been two years since the fall of Beacon and the world was still recovering. Ruby Rose 'was still in school but with her friends Nora, Ren, and Jaune. Grimm numbers had to be thinned, but there was a disturbance in the flow. In the middle of the night, the numbers completely stopped, and citizens were hearing yelling from the forest. The most they had to worry about was Nevermores but one was apparently shot down in an explosion. "Jaune, stop, footprints." Ren halted the group, pointing at a foot print with three toes, and every once in a while the mark of a tail hitting the ground. "These aren't Beowolf tracks." Jaune said while studying them, "They aren't any known Grimm..." "What could we be dealing with?" Ruby thought to herself, and the answer came from a roar about a few miles away. ''Said few miles away A 6'3 behemoth was slicing a Grimm to pieces, and clambered to its knees to eat, but the pieces faded away before they could be consumed, angering this monster. It let out another ear piercing scream. This was a '''Garchomp, and the poor thing had been trying to find things to eat all night and day. It was about to get into a mental breakdown. Then the group of four arrived, bewildered by the strange new creature in front of them. "This must be a new Grimm!" Nora said out loud, the Garchomp in front of them turning around slowly to look at them, a look of confusion on whether or bot to get food from this. "Be careful..." Jaune said, readying his weapon, as did they others. Suddenly, Ren, Nora, and Jaune were all attacked by Grimm, and the sight of said Grimm angered Garchomp, and it rushed towards them. Ruby took this as it was gonna help the Grimm and swung the scythe into it's torso, her scythe bounced right off Garchomp, and the latter stopped and stared down at her, lip curling. "Uh oh-" Ruby began as she was hooked under the arm and tossed into a tree, breaking it. "RUBY!" Jaune yelled out, running to help, but was tackled by an Ursa. Ruby got up and looked at her new adversary, who was making it's way to her. Battle! Elite Four - Pokemon SM Garchomp swung first, trying to decapitate its foe quickly, but Ruby side stepped and started hacking at Garchomp quickly, the blade not piercing its hide but clearly it was hurting it. Garchomp stood its ground and hooked the Crescent Rose to its right scythe and pulled Ruby close, uppercutting her and jumping up, performing a Dragon Rush. Ruby air dodged in time and kicked off of Garchomp, and started to fire bullet after bullet at it, intent on ending its life. But alas, it didn't seem to faze the beast as it swan dived down into the ground. Ruby jumped off a tree to land safely and looked around, no sign of a blue shark dragon anywhere that can attack her. "It must of fled-" Ruby was able to say before it burst out from under her, catching her by the leg. "GARCHOMP!" roared the Mach Pokemon as it grabbed her by the leg and bit at her using Crunch, but was met by metal in the mouth. "Gotcha!" Ruby exclaimed as she fired a Cross Clip into Garchomp's mouth, sending it reeling. Ruby took this time to hack into it, swiftly and brutally hacking at its chest, legs, and arms. Suddenly, Garchomp smacked her to the ground with a Dragon Claw and fell down in pursuit. Ruby got up, dazed, and saw she was trapped in a mini sand tornado, Sand Tomb, and couldn't see out. Suddenly, claws started flying through the sand, slashing at Ruby. Ruby, luckily enough, reacted in time, blocking each blow and firing out, hoping to hit it with SOMETHING. Ruby got hit in the arm, leaving a giant wound. The next hit would pierce Ruby's cheek and send her flying back a couple dozen meters. She staggered to her feet, watching the dragon walk towards her like what it was, a starving beast. She smiled to herself. "Guess we gotta hit harder than that." RWBY - Divide Ruby got up into a running stance, Crescent Rose aimed behind her, and fired, activating her semblance, flying forward and whacking Garchomp upside the head with her foot. Garchomp got stunned, and then more kicks to the head begun until it regained itself and made a swipe at Ruby, which missed.Ruby then punched it towards the air and followed, making swift strikes while her cloak covers her. Garchomp broke free and tried again, but the cloak split into three and conjoined to hit Garchomp into a large tree with a large branch it could stand on. It stood and looked to see a shouting Ruby flying towards it with a scythe ready to be swung. At the last moment, Garchomp JUMPED over Ruby and slammed down into her with Take Down, sending her straight into the ground. Ruby got up to see Garchomp slamming its hook hand into her, sending her back to the ground as it stepped on her to keep her down. Ruby, in desperation, shot a paralysis shot at it, which hilariously did nothing. But as Garchomp's drooling mouth got closer to her face, Ruby loaded ice dust bullets and fired, the resulting hit caused Garchomp to shriek in agony and stumble back. "The cold..." Ruby thought as she got up and started to rapid fire, causing Garchomp to retreat underground, uprooting some Earth as it ran. Ruby followed, and slammed CR into the ground, the resulting blow caused Garchomp to jump out of the ground and attack with a Slash, hitting her away. Garchomp jumped and performed a Dragon Rush, hitting Ruby into the ground, then following up with a Dual Chop which she dodged and kicked off the dragon and into the air. Steadying her gun, she followed Garchomp in her sights and fired, the bullet going straight through its back fin. Garchomp shrieked again and turned to see Ruby slicing it upwards, slicing it repeatedly in the air, finally starting to draw blood from it. Soon Garchomp was heavily scarred and weak, so Ruby kicked it towards the ground and followed with Crescent Rose in full extension mode, and drove it into Garchomp's head. Or so she thought. Battle! Red/Blue - Pokemon SM Garchomp got up, the blade just missing its neck, and glowed. Suddenly, in a burst of energy became Mega Garchomp, and it roared out to the world. "G-Gah!" Ruby shrieked as the beast got up and tossed her right into a tree. Ruby got right up and fired round after round after round of ice dust at Garchomp, but it no longer seemed to hurt it. It used Dragon Rush, ramming right into Ruby and tossing her high up into the air where the Mega Pokemon kicked off a boulder to catch up and slash her with Dragon Claw, drawing blood form her chest. Ruby bounced off the ground and got up, ramming into Garchomp with her shoulder to stagger it, then to keep slashing at its wounds repeatedly in hopes that it would just die. But no, Garchomp still held on and broke free no less, and stamped the ground, causing all dirt to flew in the air in a giant sandstorm. Ruby rubbed her eyes, and couldn't see a single thing! Where could it be, she thought. The answer was behind her. In one swift movement, the ground behind her had rocks jutting up, launching her into the air as the yell of an angry animal followed in pursuit, using weaker Dragon Claws to repeatedly slash her and bloodying her. Garchomp landed on a tree and kicked off to deliver a Slash that sent Ruby straight into the ground. Ruby bounced right off the ground back up towards Garchomp, who was coming down, and in one last move, used Dual Chop on her as she came down, the first swipe slicing her skin open and the second slashing into her organs, disemboweling her. The next scream filled the forest and alerted her friends to her location. But Garchomp wasn't done, poor Ruby was barely conscious as it kept slashing her into mush, and put her to sleep by using Crunch on her head. Garchomp finally had a meal to suffice. KO! Jaune, Nora, and Ren arrive on the scene, and got to fight Garchomp, but immediately back off upon seeing what used to be their friend. Results: Wiz: Ruby is a skilled fighter who can hold her own and can think up strategies, but Garchomp proved to be better in multiple ways. Garchomp: While Garchomp held speed, Ruby was faster once Garchomp went Mega. But throughout the fight, Garchomp held the durability and strength advantages along with things to counter Ruby. Wiz: Ruby has fought Grimm before, but what separates Garchomp from the Grimm is one thing, how it acts. See, wild pokemon are literally wild animals, and if there's anything you should know about wild animals, it's that they're unpredictable. Boomstick: But if that's not enough of a reason as to why she lost, look at how Ruby acts. She's impulsive and naive, tries to do the same things. Anything can catch on to this and use it for their advantage. ''' Wiz: But Ruby's only true trump card was the ice dust, but you may be asking why that didn't kill Garchomp instantly? It's quadruple weak to ice after all. '''Boomstick: Bullets are small projectiles, and projectiles in pokemon are physical moves. The closest thing to a pokemon firing a bullet is Bullet Punch, which doesn't do anything to Garchomp. Wiz: Now you could argue that it's an icy bullet, but the ice seems to be an added effect, moreso a "10% chance to freeze" type of deal. Boomstick: Poor Little Red messed with the wrong bear today. Wiz: The winner is Garchomp. Should Pokken scaling be used for Garchomp's speed? Yes No Should Pokken scaling be used for Garchomp's strength? Yes No Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016